dragonadoptersfandomcom-20200222-history
Canidragon
Canidragons produce Dragon Fur as their secondary resource.The Canidragon is as its name suggest, a canine wolf/dog like dragon with the behaviour to match. They have an excellent sense of smell and hearing, and although quite small, being on the the smallest of the species, they are quite strong and robust little dragons. They have a thick, soft coat over most of their body, with small horns, and wings, although they are not a strong flyer, preferring to stay on the ground most of the time where they are excellent runners, able to hold a gentle lop for hours on end, with fast bursts of speed when needed. Descriptions Hatchling The Canidragon hatchling is a small soft ball of energy, very playful and loves to play with anyone willing, although often cautiously to begin with when seeing a new face. When all that energy is exhausted, which is pretty quickly, they fall asleep anyho and anywhere! They simply fall asleep where they drop, whether they are on top of another dragon, half handing over their food, if you can think of the most awkward and funniest sleeping position, they have probably done it! Their body has soft fur, the fur around the paws being extra silky soft, and their wings membrane is delicate, fragile looking. This cute bundle of fun will put a smile on anyones face. Child The Canidragon wings are starting to develop, appearing less fragile. Being very friendly and sociable, they love to seek out the company of other dragons, enjoying playing, and often the joker of the group while not concerned if they appear foolish. Despite their friendliness, for some unknown reason they seem to show an obvious dislike to Felidragons. Their competitive nature means they really enjoy initiating and joining in games, yet hate to lose to the Felidragons, becoming annoyed and sometimes load in their displeasure. Teenager The athletic teenager is fast at short sprints; its body has become muscular, making it quite heavy for its small size. This brave little dragon can be very ambitious, loving to compete against others often twice its size, almost careless of its own strength and also their weaknesses, and can sometimes be caught bragging of their strength when they win. They cautiously test their wings, which are still under development, and are still too small to support their weight in flight. Adult The adult's wings are now strong enough to fly, but only for a short time. It can now run longer distances than the teenager and sometimes uses it's wings for gliding. The adult discovered the ability to breathe fire while its fur is slowly getting fireproof. He is proud at looking younger than most of the adults and sometimes acts younger holding a grudge against other dragons when they make a mistake. The adult is now much calmer than the teenager and will be nice if nothing is done wrong. Ancient The ancient's fur is now is now completely fireproof and they can spit fire. They sometimes show off how well they can breathe fire to the younger dragons. Their hearing and smelling isn't as good as when it was an adult but it is still better than that of the other dragons. They are often caught caring for the hatchlings and often relax while the hatchings play. The ancient seems to always be content and is careful of where the hatchlings go so they don't get into trouble. Pixels Canidragon Egg.gif|Canidragon Egg Canidragon Hatchling - Air.gif|Canidragon Hatchling - Air Canidragon Hatchling - Water.gif|Canidragon Hatchling - Water Canidragon Hatchling - Fire.gif|Canidragon Hatchling - Fire Canidragon Hatchling - Earth.gif|Canidragon Hatchling - Earth Canidragon Hatchling - Silver.gif|Canidragon Hatchling - Silver Canidragon Hatchling - Gold.gif|Canidragon Hatchling - Gold Canidragon Child - Air.gif|Canidragon Child - Air Canidragon Child - Water.gif|Canidragon Child - Water Canidragon Child - Fire.gif|Canidragon Child - Fire Canidragon Child - Earth.gif|Canidragon Child - Earth Canidragon Child - Silver.gif|Canidragon Child - Silver Canidragon Child - Gold.gif|Canidragon Child - Gold Canidragon Teenager - Air.gif|Canidragon Teenager - Air Canidragon Teenager - Water.gif|Canidragon Teenager - Water Canidragon Teenager - Fire.gif|Canidragon Teenager - Fire Canidragon Teenager - Earth.gif|Canidragon Teenager - Earth Canidragon Teenager - Silver.gif|Canidragon Teenager - Silver Canidragon Teenager - Gold.gif|Canidragon Teenager - Gold Canidragon Adult - Air.gif|Canidragon Adult - Air Canidragon Adult - Water.gif|Canidragon Adult - Water Canidragon Adult - Fire.gif|Canidragon Adult - Fire Canidragon Adult - Earth.gif|Canidragon Adult - Earth Canidragon Adult - Silver.gif|Canidragon Adult - Silver Canidragon Adult - Gold.gif|Canidragon Adult - Gold Canidragon Ancient - Air.gif|Canidragon Ancient - Air Canidragon Ancient-Water.gif|Canidragon Ancient-Water Canidragon Ancient-Fire.gif|Canidragon Ancient-Fire Canidragon Anicent-Earth.gif|Canidragon Anicent-Earth Canidragon Ancient-Silver.gif|Canidragon Ancient-Silver Canidragon Ancient-Gold.gif|Canidragon Ancient-Gold Artwork Canidragon1Egg.png|Canidragon Egg Canidragon Air 1 Hatchling.png|Canidragon Hatchling - Air Canidragon Earth 1 Hatchling.png|Canidragon Hatchling - Earth Canidragon Fire 1 Hatchling.png|Canidragon Hatchling - Fire Canidragon Water 1 Hatchling.png|Canidragon Hatchling - Water Canidragon Silver 1 Hatchling.png|Canidragon Hatchling - Silver Canidragon Gold 1 Hatchling.png|Canidragon Hatchling - Gold Cani child.png|Canidragon Child - Air Canidragon Earth.png|Canidragon Child - Earth Canidragon Fire.png|Canidragon Child - Fire Canidragon Water.png|Canidragon Child - Water Canidragon Silver.png|Canidragon Child - Silver Canidragon Gold.png|Canidragon Child - Gold b638413ed2eb30c7017e8eac0823b83c.png|Canidragon Teenager - Air 0e7c4bdc0845cc46274ee1aafcc6efa8.png|Canidragon Teenager - Earth 6a2fe4cdb45a10a95a53d5faa968e18a.png|Canidragon Teenager - Fire 5f06fd0d388a4acf2cf3d94e27c2088a.png|Canidragon Teenager - Water e7c60c56486ad5d1f70f648306b25b95.png|Canidragon Teenager - Silver 6b9704db4b54097fee4194d33cb0d591.png|Canidragon Teenager - Gold 1d02e93432ecec10d4ae4e2c7252e55d.png|Canidragon Adult - Air e2cce0f5a56f58971efd48cad3c94145.png|Canidragon Adult - Earth Adult fire.png|Canidragon Adult - Fire Adult Cani.png|Canidragon Adult - Water Adult silver.png|Canidragon Adult - Silver b61bbe45d27af383a84ba099d9e648da.png|Canidragon Adult - Gold Ancient Air Canidragon.png|Canidragon Ancient - Air 4a6d4483d93dafff93dc8905d8fe30c7.png|Canidragon Anicent-Earth 115981b404f7516d1a884cc001d9364e.png|Canidragon Ancient-Fire Ancint water.png|Canidragon Ancient- Water 93f5a21c6cc1fbda2f9360aa5d33fede.png|Canidragon Ancient-Silver 02d0c58cb1f341dc24445f33dbc2b2f3.png|Canidragon Ancient-Gold Category:The Dragons